mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rixos Ker
Rixos Ker, is a merchant and planeswalker. He first sparked to the plane of Virteria, where he got adopted by the Merchant House, House Ker. He spent some years travelling from plane to plane until he landed on The Arena . There, he ran and completed Rudara's Trials. Currently, after the events of Balix, he is assembling a team to fight his archenemy, Atax. Early life Rixos was born in an unknown plane. He was a member the lowest stock and his family couldn't mantain him. He had an older sister, who was sold as a slave at the age of ten, when Rixos was seven. His father battered him, so, at the age of ten he killed him with a kitchen knife and fleed from his house. He went to a near city, where he got a job in a tavern. One day, he found the corpse of his sister in the streets and his spark ignited. He never returned to that plane. Arrival on Virteria At the age of eleven, after sparking, he arrived in the plane of Virteria, in Mercat, the capital of the plane. There, he was found by Dolmos Ker, the head of House Ker, one of the biggest Merchant Houses of the plane. The man took him to his home and took care of him. He used his spark to gather items from all across the Multiverse to make money for House Ker. Soon after, Dolmos Ker adopted him, and Rixos took the surname Ker for himself. In Virteria, he befriended Lain Magnos, the second son of Regna Magnos, his father's archrival. With Lain and Sifa Ker, Rixos' adoptive sister, he discovered a plot to assasinate Horatio, the head of the Great Council of Merchants and the ruler of Virteria. Travelling the Multiverse Rixos travelled through lots of planes. In one of them he got his Coat, a magic device that allowed him to store items in a pocket dimension. He spent some time in Mirrodin, during the Phyrexian invasion, but he left before the plane was transformed into New Phyrexia. There, he got "the Thing", a black ooze that was cured of the phyresis by Melira and could meld with people to heal wounds and enhance their reflexes. It also acted as a guardian of The Coat. In one of his travels, Sifa, who was studying tio be an artificer, asked him if he could bring her something to give life to a machine she was building. Rixos bought a strange black stone in another plane, which ended being a soul. It worked and the machine became the first artificial sentient being in Virteria. The Arena During his travels, he planeswalked to the Arena. There, he first met Karina Oblay and Aiden. He was present during the incident with Okus in the 7CI building. He also met Skylar Rolt. When he was searching for Rolt he picked a fight with Docuku, wich ended with Rixos leaving, but troubled by Docuku's words. He got a request from Rudara to gather information about local religions. Before leaving the Arena, he though on this and went to Sanaerti, where he ran the Trials, with the intention of meeting the goddess. After meeting her, Rixos decided she wasn't a menace for the Arena and that his actions wouldn't end in a planar genocide so he pledged a allegiance to Rudara and left the plane with her blessing Return to Virteria (Under construction) He left the Arena to attend to his sister's graduation in Virteria. Stuff happens. Balix, World of Hunt An older Rixos went to Balix, where he met Doer the Cat. They hunted some monsters, they picked a fight with the elder dragon Gryenn Yntedd and they took a spill of his blood. He used it to get a sword forged. Rixos called the sword Soulcaller. After the hunt, he tasked Doer with assembling a team to deal with something called Atax. Spells and Abilities Rune Magic Rixos' main magic ability is his rune magic. He can draw runes in the air to, in example, open intraplanar portals or cast defensive spells. In the Arena He used this magic cautiously, in Balix Rixos used the portals in battle with great mastery. He also now uses them to store things, in the same way he used the Coat before. The Coat During most of his early life and his stay in the Arena, Rixos always wore a coat full of pockets. This pockets allowed him to access to a pocket dimension where he stored his goods and his money. During the events of Balix, Rixos didn't wear or mention the Coat so it's actual location is unknown. The Thing The Thing is a symbiotic goo original from Mirrodin which was brought to the Arena by Rixos. Bonding with The Thing allows the host to overheal, enhances their reflexes and combat capabilties. It can also transfer blood or even memories from one individual to another. Rixos used the Thing as a security system in the coat, roaming through the pocket dimensions avoiding external influences. After leaving the Arena, Rixos left the Thing there, because it wanted to roam free in the plane. Rixos didn't permanently bond with the thing so the effects of a more lasting bond are unknown. Planes Visited * Virteria * The Arena * Balix * Mirrodin * Ravnica * Other unknown planes Category:Battle Boards Category:Planeswalkers